Virus Defense
Virus Defense, is a real-time strategy Life simulation game, in that game you are the immune system in the game you must defend the body of a person with your various body cells there are several kinds of viruses and bacteria you can fight in the game. It is available on Steam, Ramencup, PC and will be coming on IOS. Game Play As said in the previous statements you are the immune system with various types of body cells. You must in the game fight various viruses and bacterias throughout the game, you can also set difficult modes on your game, Easy, medium, Hard, Deadly. there also plans to be Multiplayer Battle where you can also Challenge other players and still be the immune system or the Virus. In the game there are days several things will happen during a day like the heart was attacked by the virus you are currently fighting or the limbs are severely damaged. There also things called Treatment they come around occasionally every Virus you play against it has a 25% chance on the person who has you as it's immune system she or he will go get Treatment but that will take until day 9 or less depending on which Virus you are playing against. Finally, The Upgrades in the game they are important in the game they may help increase your defense or enhance your various cells, more detail will be provided on the Upgrades List Humans Cells These cells will protect you and the body with their life! (Say thanks at least...) They have up to 4 jobs and will make the virus you're fighting against a more harder time to infect your body. *Macrophage Cells, These cells are your guard cells and they are huge cells (and they can devour 100 intruders each!) they can also send messenger proteins to Neutrophils *Neutrophil Cells, these cells are fighting cells and they usually go on patrols in every part of the blood stream, they also fight so ferociously that they also end up killing friendly cells in the process! *Dendritic Cells, these cell are communication cells and are activated by Macrophages, once activated they migrate to the nearest lymph node to activate T cells and B cells for another line of defense. *T Cells, TBA *B Cells, TBA Viruses *The Common Cold *Pneumonia *Dengue *Salmonella Special Viruses *Lung Cancer The Upgrades You see there is a Upgrade Menu and there is a currency called Killer Virus points. You can gain Virus Samples by defending a organ successfully of it was attacked by the virus you were fighting or if you destroy many Virus, but don't worry even if you didn't successfully defend there is still some Virus Samples you can take. you can also buy boosters and at least one custom cell in the Upgrade Menu it is also filled with Treatment Options which if you more playing with a Medincine Option, the person who has you as it's immune system will notice he or she is sick in some Scenarios due to either vomiting, rashes, bleeding or coughing. he or she will have a 25% chance to go to the doctor and either get Medincine or go to the hospital it depends on which Virus you are playing against, you can also upgrade the Treatment and it will 25% chance will bump up to 35% Trivia *This Game is based off of the video https://youtu.be/zQGOcOUBi6s *Virus Samples are based off of DNA points from Plague Inc.